


Commitment

by DeviSan



Series: The tales of a Writing Maniac [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: Love. The commitment of one’s own life for someone else’s wellbeing.





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I am very happy how this turned out. I hope you do like it!

**Commitment -** A willingness to give your time and energy to something that you believe in. 

\- prompt by klutzysurgeon

 

 

 

**1.**

 

Every person had a reason to be. Some people lived for love and family. Growing up with loving parents, with brothers and sisters. Finding the perfect partner, settling down together and maybe even raising a family with children on their own.

Most people chose that path. Family meant trust. Family meant reliable allies ~~at least for most~~.

Other people lived for business and work. Committing everything they had to their working field, ending up as successful people. Glamorous, fabulous, strong, independent, wealthy, powerful. They had to sacrifice a lot but most of the time they were rewarded with awe and envy.

 

**2.**

 

Rocinante was neither of them. Of course, he had loved his family, until mother died, until father died ~~(through dear brothers hands)~~. Of course, he had worked hard, hours of hours of training and overcoming his natural clumsiness as well as his soft side. The Marine had made a man out of him, turning the young and clumsy ~~useless~~ crybaby into a grown, muscular and strong-willed man.

If you had asked Rocinante as a child what he wanted to do he would have told you, that all he wished, was spending his time with brother, father and mother.  If you had asked him later in life, his opinion would have changed. Experience had changed him. Rocinante would have wished to be useful to the Marine. He wished his brother to stop his cruel deeds.

Rocinante would even go so far and say, that he would risk his own life if it meant stopping his brother. 

He did not die for Doffy though… ~~but he achieved his goal in the end~~.

 

**3.**

 

Rocinante had watched the hatred in Laws eyes. He could feel the boys burning rage and somehow it felt familiar. That burning passion, the wish to destroy and watch the world burn. It reminded him of someone. No. He would not let this happen ~~again~~.

 

**4.**

 

If you would ask Rocinante, if he would like to change the decisions he made in the end he would simply shake his head with a big and wide grin.

**No.**

 

**5.**

  
Rocinante had dedicated his last weeks, months for that brat. Law had been his everything. The Blonde had protected him from the cold and snowy islands. He had kept him warm and comfortable under his coat. ~~At least as comfortable as someone could be, while suffering through a terminal disease.~~

It had been a difficult time. Rocinante's poor heart was aching whenever he heard the pained cries and desperate sobs of Law.  
The little child was suffering, suffering so much. Why did these people refuse to help him? He was innocent! He was helpless! If his brother with limited medical knowledge knew that the Amber Lead Disease was not contagious, why did the doctors and nurses did not know about it then?

Rocinante had burned down many hospitals in attempt to calm down his own anger ~~and to make Law feel better.~~ If those people ~~hurt~~ the one person, that made him sacrifice everything… they **deserved to die**.

Committing these crimes were justified in his opinion. He knew, that it was terrorism. He knew, that innocent bystanders died. He simply did not care ~~enough~~.

 

**6.**

 

Law was worth every risk. Law was worth every crime and every sacrifice.

In the end Law was even worth his own life.

He died with a smile on his lips. His last, labored breaths were dedicated to Law.

 

**7.**

 

 **Love**. The commitment of one’s own life for  someone else’s wellbeing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts via tumblr (generaldevi) !


End file.
